This invention is related to a maintenance cover for protecting a user who is checking various fluid levels of an automotive engine. Typically, checking various fluid levels, such as brake fluid, radiator coolant, and lubricating oil, is a relatively messy job because these liquids frequently drip onto the engine. The user then, upon coming into contact with the liquids, tends to soil his clothes.
Some covers are known in the prior art which are draped over an engine in order to retain heat during cold weather. One such cover is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,915 which issued Feb. 24, 1987 to Bahram Afshar. However, such a device must be removed from the engine in order to check the fluid levels.